even twins grow apart
by winter lodge
Summary: hukum alam: magnet dengan kutub yang sama akan bergerak menjauh. ・twin!shun-kazunari.


**disc:** kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended

**warn:** OOC, alternative-reality, was written mindlessly, twin!izuki-takao karena anak ini kesulitan ngebedain mana izuki mana takao seandainya cuma muka (minus poni) yang disorot

* * *

Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti bahwa mereka bukan hanya sekadar 'teman'.

Bahkan Shun yang lebih tua tiga menit belum bisa sepenuhnya mengerti apa makna status 'adik' yang melekat pada Kazunari. Baginya, Kazunari adalah partner bermain jenga sampai malam dan teman yang tidak akan pergi ketika satu ronde permainan monopoli berlangsung dengan alasan harus pulang ke rumah. Kazunari adalah teman yang masih mau diajaknya bermain walaupun malam sudah larut dan sosok yang ada di sisinya ketika Mama menegur karena mereka main sampai larut malam padahal mereka harus tidur.

Mama membelikan mereka baju-baju yang serupa, namun berbeda warna. Contohnya adalah_ polo shirt_ yang dibelikan Mama ketika mereka berulangtahun yang keempat, milik Kazunari berwarna merah sementara untuk Shun berwarna biru. Sempat terjadi ribut-ribut karena Kazunari juga ingin kaus berwarna biru, namun Mama memberikan penjelasan bahwa alasan pemilihan warna itu adalah agar mereka berdua mudah dibedakan.

"Kalian punya wajah yang mirip, jadi jika kalian pakai warna yang sama, kalian akan mudah tertukar. Coba bayangkan kalau Mama mau memberikan mobil-mobilan punya Shun, tapi Mama salah memberikannya pada Kazunari karena kalian mirip, nanti kasihan Shun, dong?"

Kedua pasang iris abu-abu itu melirik cermin dan menatap refleksi mereka di permukaan licin itu. Saat itu Shun, yang lebih tua, mulai berpikir: _kami berdua mirip. Kami berdua mungkin sama._

* * *

Suatu waktu ketika mereka sudah pergi ke sekolah dan belajar menaiki sepeda roda dua, Shun mulai merasa muak dengan statusnya sebagai 'kakak'.

Dulu Mama menyanjungnya dengan kalimat "Kakak itu kuat, ia selalu bisa melindungi adiknya," dan kepalanya pun mulai membesar dan menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai pahlawan—Shun menyadari betapa naifnya dirinya ketika ia mulai dimarahi karena sesuatu yang bukan salahnya. Kazunari memecahkan guci, salahnya. Kazunari jatuh dari sepeda dan berdarah di kepala, salahnya. Kazunari begini dan Kazunari begitu, salahnya. Shun tidak punya ide mengapa seorang kakak harus menanggung beban seperti ini, dan hei, bukan salahnya kalau ia lahir tiga menit lebih awal.

"Kenapa bukan Kazunari yang dimarahi?"

"Dengar, Shun-_niisan_, kau kakaknya, dan kau seharusnya menjaganya … tidak membuatnya melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakan dirinya … bla … bla …."

Shun sudah muak untuk mendengarkan, kalimat itu masuk telinga kanan lalu menembus otak hanya untuk keluar lagi dari telinga kirinya. Ia memandang ujung sepatunya, salah satu objek yang cukup menarik untuk dipandangi di sela-sela kekacauan kecil dalam batinnya. Tidak lagi mendengarkan. Otaknya masih melancarkan protes-protes tak tersampaikan betapa, hell, kami hanya berbeda tiga menit dan bukan tiga tahun, perbedaan apa yang bisa seorang manusia tunjukkan dalam selisih usia tiga menit?

Padahal mereka lahir di tahun, tanggal, dan jam yang sama. Bahkan dari rahim yang sama. Mereka _sama._

* * *

Kazunari sendiri punya dendamnya sendiri mengenai betapa otoriternya Shun (setidaknya bagi anak laki-laki yang satu tahun lagi akan lulus dari sekolah dasar dan lanjut berseragam _gakuran_). Sebagai ganti kewajibannya untuk mengalah, Shun bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memerintah Kazunari. Sebetulnya tidak semua yang 'diperintahkan' oleh Shun bertujuan untuk memenuhi egonya sendiri, namun juga demi kebaikan Kazunari sendiri—contohnya adalah ketika Shun menyuruh Kazunari untuk merapikan kamar. Hanya saja, Shun saat itu terdengar seperti kakek-kakek tua yang menyebalkan.

"Bereskan kamarmu."

"Jangan bawel. Aku akan membereskannya setelah aku selesai baca—"

"Bereskan sekarang."

"Aku akan membereskannya kalau kau tidak bawel!"

Shun membanting pintu kamar Kazunari sehingga menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat Kazunari terlonjak. Dalam hati Kazunari menyumpah-nyumpah, _semoga suatu hari nanti orang itu terkena rabun jauh untuk selamanya sehingga tak bisa mengintip perempuan di pemandian air panas dengan mudah_—sambil berharap pikiran itu tidak melayang jauh sampai ke otak kakaknya. Sambil menggerutu tentang aku tidak minta untuk dilahirkan terlambat tiga menit hanya untuk diperintah seperti ini, Kazunari melompat dari tempat tidurnya untuk memunguti sampah yang bertebaran.

_Padahal kami lahir di tanggal yang sama, hari yang sama, jam yang sama, siapa yang memberinya hak untuk bersifat superior?_

Di luar kamar, Shun tengah menyandarkan punggungnya ke daun pintu sambil tertunduk.

* * *

Mereka punya satu kesamaan lagi selain ego yang luar biasa besar—yakni wilayah penglihatan yang luar biasa luas, dengan Kazunari memiliki lebih sedikit titik buta dibanding Shun.

Kemampuan itu mereka gunakan pada saat bermain basket (yang merupakan hobi mereka) dan mengantarkan mereka menjadi pemain yang cukup baik (meskipun belum bisa mengalahkan monster-monster dari Teikou itu). Mereka kerap menjadi andalan tim basket kelas masing-masing untuk lomba antar kelas ataupun direkrut tim basket untuk membantu, namun satu hal yang pasti adalah mereka lebih sering sampai di final ketika berada dalam tim yang berbeda dibandingkan ketika mereka berada dalam satu tim.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang sengaja dibiarkan berdebu agar tidak ada orang lain yang berani masuk, Kazunari berharap kemampuan itu hanya miliknya saja. Dengan memiliki kemampuan yang sama (Shun mengakui bahwa _hawk eye _Kazunari lebih hebat dibanding _eagle eye_ miliknya, namun toh itu masih kemampuan yang _sama_) tidak ada lagi celah bagi Kazunari untuk merasa superior dibanding kakaknya. Shun masih semenyebalkan dulu, bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada kakek-kakek tua yang sudah kehilangan masa-masa kejayaannya. Perbedaan satu atau sepuluh titik butapun tidak akan menjadi masalah selama Shun masih bisa melihat dalam wilayah penglihatan seekor burung elang.

Entah Kazunari mengetahuinya atau tidak, Shun juga pernah berpikir hal yang sama—seandainya saja kemampuan ini hanya miliknya—setidaknya, ia akan merasa (sedikit) lebih istimewa dibanding Kazunari yang senantiasa harus ia dahulukan.

* * *

Mungkin kejadian di perempatan ketiga menuju sekolah hari ini merupakan titik balik.

Ribut-ribut dari percekcokan dua anak kembar yang seolah tidak ada akhirnya itu terdengar jelas di jalanan yang sepi dan jelas terlihat dari wajah Kazunari bahwa ia ingin sekali melompat ke planet lain saking muaknya. Kata-kata makian dan teriakan berintonasi tinggi terdengar satu ritme dengan langkah-langkah kaki. Kemarahan mereka ditarik sampai ujung kepala, sampai tahap dimana Kazunari tidak mau repot-repot memberitahu bahwa ada sebuah motor yang melesat ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi—tapi demi Tuhan, Kazunari, kakakmu punya titik buta lebih banyak dibanding dirimu dan ia juga tak punya mata di belakang kepalanya.

Jadilah kakakmu kini berakhir di rumah sakit ini, dengan kepala terbebat perban dan luka-luka lecet di sekujur tubuhnya—sedikit banyak itu salahmu, Kazunari. Motor itu melesat dengan sangat cepat, untung saja Shun selamat. Untung saja ia tak mengalami luka serius yang bisa menghambatnya bermain basket. Namun tetap saja kecelakaan seperti ini sama sekali tak bisa digolongkan sebagai keberuntungan.

"Kau melihatnya."

Kazunari tidak menjawab. Shun mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa menatap Kazunari, sang adik tak mau repot-repot menjawabnya.

"Kau benci padaku."

_Bukan begitu._

Akhirnya Kazunari menghela napas, bangkit dari kursi kemudian pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang berbaring miring menatap dinding. Bahkan sampai sekarang, egonya masih lebih besar dibanding keinginan untuk meminta maaf.

Bukan sepenuhnya salah Kazunari, karena Shun juga begitu—egonya masih lebih besar daripada kelapangan hati untuk memaafkan.

* * *

Hari kelulusan yang selama ini hanya ada di kalender akhirnya tiba. Setelah berfoto-foto sejenak dengan teman-teman mereka pulang bersama tanpa ada kata-kata apapun sepanjang perjalanan—dan Hyuuga akan mengungkit-ungkit hal ini selama tiga tahun ke depan, bagaimana Shun pulang paling awal di upacara kelulusan.

Shun dan Kazunari punya hal penting yang harus dilakukan.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah membereskan kamar masing-masing—Kazunari menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa membereskan kamarnya tanpa bantuan Shun—lalu duduk di atas karpet ruang keluarga, dengan posisi saling membelakangi dan punggung menempel. Seolah mereka bisa menyampaikan segala perasaan yang tak bisa dikonversi pada kata-kata melalui hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" Shun yang memulai.

"Apanya?"

"Shuutoku."

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, dan aku tahu kau juga tidak."

"Aku akan membantumu membereskan barang-barang."

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya tanpa harus kauberitahu," Kazunari tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, _aniki_."

Setelah Kazunari mengucapkan kata terakhir itu dengan suara pelan, keheningan kembali menyeruak. Kali ini Kazunari yang memutuskan untuk memecahkannya.

"Kau sendiri," ujar Kazunari. "Tetap akan pergi ke sekolah baru itu?"

"Dekat rumah," gumam Shun. "Aku bisa saja mengejarmu ke Shuutoku jika aku mau, tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau."

"Teman-teman betul-betul heran kenapa aku memilih sekolah yang berbeda denganmu," sahut Kazunari. "Katanya aku tidak mungkin berpisah dengan setengah jiwaku dan hal-hal aneh lainnya."

Shun menyeringai. "Mereka harus diberi tahu bahwa setengah tidak akan sama dengan satu."

"_Yeah_," Kazunari menampilkan seringai yang identik. "Kita setengah dan bisa terpisah."

Saat itu Kazunari-lah yang berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan kakaknya, yang entah kenapa, lebih dingin dibanding biasanya.

* * *

Musim demi musim berlalu dan datanglah Inter-High.

Pasukan pebasket Seirin pulang dari Kaijou dengan wajah berseri-seri atas skor kemenangan 100-98 yang telah berhasil mereka raih. Di sela-sela kalimat-kalimat ekspresi kegirangan (dan kelaparan) yang melayang di udara, Shun berhasil menangkap sosok kendaraan—sebuah gerobak (gerobak? Becak? Rikshaw? _Hell_, tidak ada yang mau repot-repot membedakan dan mempertanyakan) yang dikayuh oleh seorang pemuda melewatinya dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang. Waktu yang singkat itu cukup untuk mengelaborasi rangsangan visual yang ia terima di otaknya.

"… Kazunari."

Bahkan ia tidak berhenti hanya untuk mengatakan halo, padahal Shun yakin Kazunari juga melihat dirinya (yang benar saja, Shun _tidak kelihatan_ oleh Kazunari? Lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu).

"Oi, Izuki, mau sampai kapan bengong! Ayo kita makan!"

Shun terkesiap. "Ah-ah iya, tunggu aku!"

Kakak-beradik itu bergerak ke arah berlawanan.

**End**

* * *

**a/n:** masih sebel soalnya belom ada 'perang saudara' di knb. mohon maaf ficnya cacat dan eksplorasi karakternya kurang banget. Meskipun penyampaiannya dodol mudah2an ada yang ngerti maksud saya di sini lawl


End file.
